NARUTO HATAKE
by Naruton1hc
Summary: Summary: What if Kakashi adopted Naruto when he was 21, and told him everything, taught him until he graduated and still got him on his team. ( I suck at these) Rated M just in case. Pairings: NaruSaku SasuIno Shikamari NeTen LeeXoc ShinoXoc Kibata JaraiyaXTsunadae KakashiXoc . I don't own this pic.


This is my first fanfiction Hope it is good.

No flames or bashing it please.

NARUTO HATAKE

Chapter 1

I don't own naruto, any of the charcters or original story line (It will follow the same main polt as the cannon with a few minor/major changes).

Summary:

What if Kakashi adopted Naruto when he was 21, and told him everything, taught him until he graduated and still got him on his team. ( I suck at these)

OCTOBER 17th 0 AKI (After Kurama* incident)

"Come on Lord Hokage could you please." Kakashi said, batting his eyelashes,

"I'm sorry but you are only forteen you need to be twenty one to adopt" Hiruzen** replied

"But he is the the only thing Minato-sensei left behind, I need to adopt Naruto."

"Just wait for him to turn seven then you can."

"Screw you" The young jouninn whispered

"Did you say something"

"No Lord Hokage!" Kakashi quickly said

"Good now just wait then you can, you could visit him till then," Was the last thing the third said before Kakashi storm out mumbling something like fine but just you wait I'll get revenge muhahahahaha.

4 years later

'Knock Knock' the door slowly open as a eighteen year old anbu, Kakashi stepped through

"Here to see the demon" the receptionist of the orphanage said, and as fast as lightning the Anbu had a chidori right by the woman's neck.

"Call Naruto that again and I won't miss" Kakashi whispered into her ear before heading up to Naruto's room still with the chidori in hand, and when he reached the room a four year old jumped on his leg,

"Yeah! Aniki*** is back I missed you" Naruto said

"I missed you to Min-aruto"

"ooh shiny... Och" Naruto started crying after touching the chidori,

"damn" Kakashi said before finally dispersing the jutsu "Naruto wait here I'll get something to help" A minute later Naruto was patched up and had stopped crying "Does it hurt" The four year old jinchuriki**** replied with his goofy smile." good now lets go for lunch, what do you want?"

"Ramen!" the blond sang as they left.

2 years later (6 AKI)

Naruto sat down in his new house with his new 'brother' (adopted dad) Kakashi Hatake,

"Anaki why are you nice to me when no one else is"

"Well it all started when my sensei Minato Namikaze your dad also known as the fourth,"

"What I'm the fourth's son!" Naruto interupted

"Yes and he didn't kill the nine tails instead he seal it in you, thats why most people hate you, they think you are the kyuubi" Kakashi explained "But your no you are a six year old child of Konohagakure, Naruto Hatake and when your old enough Naruto Hatake Namikaze"

"Cool that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" Naruto started to cry,

"Don't cry kid, now wanna learn some A/S ranked jutsus" Naruto nodded furiously " Good but don't use them until you are genin or tell anyone about them." Naruto kept nodding " Lets start with shadow clones then we wil do rasengan and chidori."

1 year later

Naruto kept smiling as Kakashi walked him to the academy for his first day, when they gt the Naruto said goodbye before rushing in.

Naruto's POV

I ran into class and looked at my classmates the Uchiha and girl with pink hair stood out so when class started I went to sit next to them but the pink haired girl walked away like adults ay to, although she did it in a cute way.

"Hello" said our teacher "My name is Iruka I'm gonna be your sensei, now kids please say your name and why you want to be a ninja."

A boy with brown hair and a dog stood up " I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I wanna be one cause they are cool." Then a girl with blue hair stood up "My name is Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga and I want to be strong" Then it continued,

" I am Shikamaru Nara and I want to be one so no one can force me to do stuff"

"I am Choji Akimichi and I want to prove people wrong cause im not fat!"

"I am Shino Aburame" That guy was weird

"I am Ino Yamanaka and I..." Kinda stopped listening there, same thing happened with the pinked haired girl Sakura but that was because I got lost in her eyes and not out of boredom,

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I want to prove I am strong" Finally it was my turn

" I am Naruto Hatake and I want to be acknowledged."

*Kurama=Kyuubi's real name

**Hiruzen=3rd hokage

*** big brother

**** a person with a tailed beast


End file.
